Sunny With a Chance of Clouds
by Ultrawolfie
Summary: King has decided to take Diane on their first official date and he planned it down perfectly. But around the Seven Deadly Sins, nothing ever goes as planned. Kiane


**Just to clarify the setting, King and Diane are already in a relationship but due to the chaos of recent battles, they've never really had a proper date. Also all seven of the Sins are together in the Boar Hat Bar.**

" _A date?"_

 _Diane looked up in confusion at King's sudden request. He was sitting on her shoulder outside in the sun, just relaxing with her as usual when the sudden request came from him. He nodded at her, waiting for her reply._

" _Sure… but Quin?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _What's a date?" Diane tilted her head with a smile, while looking at the fairy with a puzzled expression and King slapped his forehead at his mistake. He'd forgotten that the giantess was less familiar with human customs than he was, thanks to many an exchange with Helbram._

" _Right, sorry Diane. It's another odd human thing where the couple basically do something special together. Like some kind of outing or specific activity. It's their way of improving their relationship."_

 _Diane lifted an eyebrow. "But we're sitting here together now. Are we on a date right now?"_

" _No, not really. We're just spending time together. But I guess it's fine since we have much more time than humans do…" King sat back, deciding to drop the idea. "Forget what I said, it's silly." He almost slipped off when Diane suddenly shook her head and looked directly at him._

" _No! I think it sounds like a great idea! You can show me what a date is, Harlequin." She smiled happily at him and King blushed. Even if Diane used his real name regularly now, it always felt lovely to hear it from her._

" _Okay then, you'll have the best date of your life! Keep tomorrow open and I'll do the rest." The fairy got up quickly and pecked Diane on the cheek before flitting of with a look of determination, ready to plan the perfect date. Diane followed him with her eyes and felt a blush. She would never get used to actually being kissed._

 **The following day**

"Ready, Diane?" King held out his arm for Diane who happily tucked hers in, having taken one of Merlin's magic shrinking pills for the date, even though it was unnecessary in King's eyes. The two of them were currently in the main tavern area of the Boar Hat with a few of the other Sins in the room as well, excluding Escanor and Merlin who had disappeared earlier that day.

"Good luck on your date, Diane, Sir King! I'm sure you'll have a great time." Elizabeth exclaimed with excitement before looking back in surprise at a hand groping her butt. King sighed, he had no idea why Elizabeth kept allowing Meliodas to play around with her like that.

"Yeah she's right King, and I promise we won't interrupt. We've got business of our own anyway." Meliodas smiled at the couple, letting go of Elizabeth.

Diane tilted her head. "Business, Captain?" The Dragon's Sin nodded at her.

"Yup, I've heard talk of a rare saber-toothed jackrabbit in this area. Gowther, Ban and I will be hunting it down while Elizabeth and Hawk hold the fort here. Not sure where Merlin and Escanor wandered off to now." He explained.

"Yeaahh, the meat of this critter is supposed to be reaally good or so the rumors say." Ban drawled, relaxing against a wall with his hands in his pockets.

"You better have some delicious leftovers ready for me Ban!" Hawk exclaimed, mouth already watering at the thought.

"Suuure… Master swine."

"As I believe, Merlin most likely acquired some form of information in the village that she felt necessary to follow up on while Escanor accompanied her for protection." Gowther interjected as he straightened his glasses.

"And that's that" Meliodas finished. King and Diane following the conversation with mutual sweat drops.

"Okay, you do that guys. We'll be off then. Let's go Diane!" King moved to leave with Diane following him. They left through the front door as the others looked on.

 **Somewhere in a field full of sunflowers, with a clearing**

"Harlequin, it's beautiful! How did you find this place?" Diane exclaimed in delight as she spun, looking at the vibrant flowers around her.

"I've flown over this area on the way to Camelot before. It's quite a hidden jewel isn't it?" King explained, pleased that Diane approved of the location. "You can sit over there in the clearing, we'll be having a picnic here."

Diane headed over to the clearing and plopped down on a comfortable area, more comfortable than she expected. She looked down in surprise to see Chastiefol in pillow form already below her. King had wasted no time in moving the pillow and she smiled at him in gratitude, extending her hand towards him, gently pulling him down next to her.

"So what are we eating today?"

King started rummaging in a basket that he had placed there earlier that day. "Dusk bison meat pie and fruit salad, courtesy of Ban." ' _Even if I had to promise a ridiculous amount of stuff for this… But Diane doesn't need to know that part.'_

Diane clapped her hands together in excitement. "That sounds delicious! Let's dig in right away!" King nodded at her and looked down at the basket.

"Now where is that- Ah!" He ripped his hand away and looked at it, seeing a red welt rising where something had bitten him. Suddenly a sharp-toothed rabbit scampered out of the basket and King grabbed it by the scruff of its neck before it could do anything else. "…the heck is this doing in here?" He peeked into the basket and his eyes widened in disbelief at the shredded scraps of food remaining in the basket. "You little beast! You ate everything."

Diane watched this exchange, saddened at the loss of the food but then an idea struck her. She grabbed the rabbit by the scruff of its neck. "Maybe we can just eat this guy?"

King gave it some thought but then shook his head. "Skinning something so scrawny and cooking it will take too long. I'll find some berries instead, sorry Diane."

The giantess nodded in agreement and pulled her arm back before sending the rabbit flying half a field away, leaving it to shake its head in bewilderment before scampering off. "It's alright Harlequin, the important thing is that we're here together and having fun. She scooted closer to him, leaning her shoulder against his before lifting his hand to place a kiss on the welt. "All better now?"

"Yeah, if that's my medicine, maybe I should get bitten more often…" He said bemusedly, smiling at her. "Thanks Diane."

"Don't say something like that silly, you know I always have a kiss for you." She giggled and starting playing with her hair.

King smirked at her, before turning his body and leaning towards her to meet her lips with his own. Just as they were about to make contact, someone suddenly crashed through the flowers and right into King, grabbing his head into a deadlock. Diane pulled back in shock at the scene.

"Over here Cap'n! I found the jackrabbiiiit."

King spluttered and tried to pull his head loose, he'd recognize that singing tone anywhere. "Get off me, Ban! Let go, you idiot! I'm not a freaking rabbit."

Ban looked down in surprise. "Eeeh? King? What are you doing heeere?" Meliodas and Gowther walked into the clearing as well, surprised to see Diane and King there.

The Grizzly's Sin tugged himself loose and finally escaped with Diane pulling back Ban's arm to help him escape. "Do you have eyes in that stupid head of yours? Since when do I look like a freaking rabbit?" He yelled at Ban, waving his fist in anger.

"Well, sorry King. It was just an accident. You've always been a bit squirrely, so easy mistake I suppose. Just forgive Ban." Meliodas jokingly tried to reconcile them but he only succeeded in making the fairy angrier.

"That is impossible, Captain. King has a very distinct body shape and floral odor, nowhere near compatible with a member of the rabbit or hare family, other than both being mammals. Ban also pointed out King's pres-" Gowther started but his voice was muffled as Meliodas covered it with his hand.

"Don't mind us. King, Diane, have you by chance seen a rabbit pass by here?" Meliodas queried.

Diane put a finger to her lips before she recalled her earlier actions. "Ah that's right! There was one. It bit Harlequin and I tossed it into the field over that way. Was it the one you were looking for? Sorry guys…"

"No worries, we'll leave you guys be for now. Sorry for crashing" Meliodas lifted a hand and sniggered, leaving with Ban and Gowther following behind him.

Diane watched them leave before turning back to King. "Where were we, Harlequin?" She started to lean towards him again but he put a finger against her lips.

"Actually Diane, would you mind terribly if we changed location? If I know those guys, they're going to keep interrupting us as they comb the field." King asked, a bit guilty at stopping the kiss.

Diane tilted her head in slight disappointment but agreed with his logic. They knew how the others could be. She stood and King grasped her hand, interlocking their fingers and started walking with her.

 **In a nearby forest**

"Is this the place?" Diane asked as King pulled her towards a berry tree.

"Not exactly, but it's on the way. I wanted to show you this first." He floated higher and reached out to pluck a berry from a high branch and holding it towards Diane. "Open wide and say 'ahh'".

But The Serpent's Sin quickly pulled back. "Hang on, King? Weren't those berries poisonous? You left some where Ban would find it that one time?" She recalled an old incident where Ban had a horrible day and ended up spiking all of King's food for a week in revenge.

King shuddered at the memory, but had an explanation ready. "Actually, those berries are an old favorite of the Fairy Clan and we altered it with our magic long ago to keep humans from eating them. The trick is to only eat from the top half of the tree. It's only the lower half that are poisonous and will give anyone diarrhea. He held the berry up again. "Do you trust me, Diane?"

The brunette didn't hesitate this time and opened her mouth, closing her eyes. As King put the berry in her mouth, she gave his finger a playful lick and he pulled back his hand with a surprised yelp before flushing scarlet.

Diane giggled at his shyness and started chewing. Her eyes widening at the taste and she cooed in delight. "This is great, Harlequin! Why have I never tasted these before?"

King folded his arms with a pleased expression. "Because they're really rare outside the fairy realm, but you can have lots when we go there again. And the best part is that they're really filling so just one or two can easily keep you full for the whole day."

Suddenly he smirked and Diane cheekily smiled back as she knew that look.

"You know, I'd like to taste the berry myself. Being the Sin of Sloth, I'm feeling too lazy to fly up now… Perhaps you could give me a taste?" He asked sneakily and Diane started flushing a little and tilting her face forward to meet his lips. She felt his tongue tease her lip lightly and she opened a bit to grant him access when suddenly a deep rumbling sound rang out through the forest.

Diane pulled back in surprise and looked behind her before the following stench hit them. She pinched her nose in disgust. "What on earth is that?"

King had a similar disgusted expression on his face. ' _That seems horribly familiar somehow. Where did I smell this bef-'_

"Aarghh, My stomach hurts Elizabeth! I just had like three berries. Why is this happening?" A high pitched voice wailed loudly, followed by a concerned feminine one.

"Ah, Sir Hawk. You must have eaten something poisonous. We should get you back straight away!"

Diane and King listened as the voices grew quieter over the distance before turning back to each other.

"I feel kinda bad for Hawk, that sounded really painful…" Diane mused.

King was quick to reassure her. "Sir Pig will be fine. He just needs to go poop and it'll be out of his system. It's his own fault for eating strange plants. So should we continue where we left off?"

This time it was Diane who stopped him with her finger against his lips and a regretful smile. "Maybe we should move again, Harlequin. The smell here is kinda killing the mood."

"Yeah, point taken. And we were headed somewhere else anyway." He took her hand and kissed it before leading the way.

 **At an old circular column of stones**

The couple reached the top of a hill where an ancient ring of stones stood in different positions. Diane looked around her in amazement as she had never seen the stones during the climb.

"Where did they come from? I was sure this was an empty hill from the bottom but now there are all these massive stones." She was rubbing her eyes in confusion, wondering if she was losing her eyesight with age.

King chuckled at the adorable sight. "Actually, there is a magic barrier around this hilltop that prevents humans from coming here since this is some kind of sacred place. Because of that, this place is only a myth to the humans, meaning-"

"Meaning no one can bother us now, right, Harlequin?" She finished with a pleased expression.

King nodded and put his hands on her side before kissing her again with a hint of impatience this time. Not that Diane minded, because all the interruptions had been driving her up the wall as well. She was just better at hiding it than King was.

The kiss deepened as Diane put her arms around King's neck, bringing him closer to her. Her lips opened again at his invitation and she felt his taste on her lips. His hands started sliding a bit lower towards her hips and Diane's breath hitched a bit.

Suddenly the air around them sparked and became clearer, a sign of the barrier disappearing and the two broke apart in shock, looking at the approaching pair.

"Oh for the love of the Sacred Tree, who is it now?!" King shouted in exasperation and Diane let out a sigh of disappointment, feeling about ready to clobber the oncoming people. That is, until they became clearer.

"Oh my, so this is the infamous Stonehenge I've been hearing about in the village… How fascinating indeed. I wonder what kind of mysteries are hidden here." The Boar's Sin of Gluttony, for it was indeed Merlin along with Escanor who had interfered this time, exclaimed with a sly smile. It was her Magic Cancel that dispelled the barrier.

"King, Diane? What brings the two of you here?" The muscular sin of Pride asked the two. He was starting to slim down again as it was already late afternoon by that time.

"That's personal." King muttered, still highly irritated by the constant interruptions.

"Harlequin is showing me what a date is." Diane followed up to pacify the situation.

Merlin nodded with an intrigued look in her eyes. "I see, my apologies for disturbing you two then but I'll have to ask you two to go somewhere else. There are many things I must investigate here and that takes priority."

King stammered in indignation. "More important?! We were here first!"

"You two should go. Merlin has business to conduct here. Is that going to be a problem?" Escanor asked sternly, supporting the mage's desire.

Diane frowned a bit before tugging lightly on King's hand to calm him down. King huffed before deflating. He might be able to argue with Merlin, but doing so with Escanor could be really dangerous, especially if one of them accidently attacked the Lion's pride.

They turned away and headed down the other side of the hill to a more rocky area, walking in silence for a while. Diane was walking slightly ahead of King so he could only see the back of her head.

"I'm sorry Diane… This date isn't going at all how I planned it. You must be having a terrible time here. We should just go back to the Boar Hat." King muttered dejectedly but Diane just lightly shook her head and pulling him in a certain direction. "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me, Harlequin. It's my turn to pick the place this time." She chirped. King tilted his head in surprise at her upbeat tone but did as she said.

Soon they neared to the entrance of a cave, but it was not just any cave. It was one that had a particularly special place in their hearts.

"Diane… this is…" King's words failed him.

"Welcome home." She gave him a gentle smile. It was indeed the cave where they had lived together for five centuries. "I thought the area looked familiar while we were travelling around and with the view from the hill, I finally recognized it since I'm usually in giant form.

King looked at the cave in admiration before entering it to have a look around, followed by Diane.

 **An hour later**

"And then Helbram hid inside a hollow tree for a week. The Fairy King Dahlia was so mad at him, the guy would have been history if found sooner. I had to feed him berries through a hole made by a woodpecker." King finished his story with exaggerated gestures as Diane's laughter practically drowned his words.

The two were sitting around a fire inside the cave, just like the olden days. As King finished telling his story, there was a comfortable lull in the conversation. Diane started tugging on her hair and King recognized it as her being shy to say something, and he had a feeling he knew what it was. It wasn't the first time he saw that look and neither would it be the last.

"King… could we-" Her words were interrupted as King's lips crashed against hers for the third time that day, leaving no room for talk or hesitation. As their kiss deepened, Diane felt herself reclining on Chastiefol's pillow form, pulling her arms around King's neck with no intention of letting him go.

King broke contact with her lips and lower his kisses down to her neck, giving her neck a light bite and feeling her hand grasp his hair in surprise and pleasure. He gave a pleased hum before raising his face to look into her eyes.

"I love you." He could see the same words in her eyes and she reached up to help him undo his knots and lightly tug off his vest. King responded by sliding his own hand down her side to take the bottom of her dress into his fingers and started pulling up slowly.

"Over here guys! I know I saw it go into this cave!"

"Huh?" King looked up in surprise, just in time to see a very familiar critter bounce past him and heading deeper into the cave. He slowly sat up and turned to look behind him, only to see the hunting trio standing at the entrance of the cave with them quickly realizing that they were interrupting.

Even Ban knew they were in trouble now. "Heeey King, Don't mind us. We'll be leaving noow." He held up his hands to pacify King, who strangely hadn't started yelling at them yet.

"Go where? I see no reason for you to leave. Actually could we step outside for a little while?" Meliodas and Ban looked at each other, unnerved by King's calmness and almost joviality. Gowther frowned slightly at King's familiar expression. Where had he seen it before?

Diane sat up, not sure what to do but King gave her a look that told her to stay right where she was. She noticed his pillow subtly following them outside and grinned. They had it coming.

When the guys were outside, King turned towards them with an amicable smile. "So guys, I have just a few words for you, then you can be on your way. Alright?

That was when it hit Gowther. He plopped his fist into his hand. "Ah. King is wearing the same expression that he did in Camelot." That was when Meliodas recalled it as well.

"Oh cra-"

"Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Four: Sunflower!"

It was only a few words indeed.

King stepped back into the cave a few minutes later. He had snapped for a bit but he was calm again now with something, or rather someone much more important on his mind. He lowered himself to Diane again and felt her arms circle his neck again. Bright amber eyes met dark lavender eyes.

"Now… Where were we?"

 **Ahh! *Clasps eyes* That was really embarrassing to write. I had another day with plenty of time on my hands and asked my best friend for a prompt and we dreamed up this baby. Hoping you all enjoyed, and if anyone I personally know reads this… don't judge me!**

 **Ultrawolfie out!**


End file.
